An I.S. machine has a number of identical sections, usually 8, 10 or 12, and each of these sections has a blank station which receives one or more gobs of molten glass and forms these gobs into a corresponding number of parisons (for purposes of this description, a single gob configuration will be assumed). A single shear mechanism simultaneously shears or cuts the gob from a runner of molten glass, a fixed trough assembly is associated with each blank station for delivering a received gob to the blank station and a gob distributor, which has a pivotal scoop, distributes the sheared gobs in a given sequence to these trough assemblies.
A trough assembly is made up of a stationary upwardly facing inclined trough which receives a gob from the gob distributor scoop and an adjustable downwardly facing deflector which deflects the gob into a vertical path to fall into a blank mold. All the trough assemblies are mounted on an overhead beam. The lower end of each deflector has a transverse lug with a vertical bore. This bore fits over a vertical pin of a deflector adjuster (one for each trough assembly) that is adjustable to enable adjustment of the position of the lower end portion of the deflector in relation to the associated blank mold. All of the deflector adjusters are conventionally mounted on an air manifold which extends from one vertical overhead beam upright to the other. Having these deflector adjusters so mounted cluttered the machine and effectively isolated the front of the I.S. machine (the blow side of the I.S. machine) from the rear of the machine (the blank side of the I.S. machine).